Rainclouds and Cherry Trees
by Books.R.Magic
Summary: First Fanfic. Sakura is a young girl whose mum has just died. When she runs off to try calm down and grieve she meets someone who might just be able to help her. Rating is likely to change. CHAP 1 EDITED SLIGHTLY!


****

((A.N): This is my first time writing a story for Fanfiction so I have no idea how it will go, but I'm grateful for any and all criticism that I receive. I got this idea the other day and just wanted to expand on it. I don't really know where this will go (if anywhere) so any comments and ideas would be welcomed.)

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with CardCaptor Sakura (unfortunately) but I do the plot, I guess. Thanks to Clamp though.**

* * *

**Rainclouds and Cherry Trees  
_by Books.R.Magic_**

**The Grieving**

I was running away as fast as I could. Tears were streaming down my pale little face. I was running to get away from the place that housed my sorrow. I knew that I should be there at home to grieve with my dad and brother, but I just couldn't cope, couldn't deal with it. I was only 7 years old and I missed my mum so, so much, even though the accident had only been three days ago. I missed that she wasn't there to say goodnight to me and to help me with my problems. I missed her warmth, her voice and her vanilla-ish smell already and it had only been three days.

I ran away from the house where my family was hosting the wake. We had just got back from my mother's funeral and it was too full of memories and sorrow. I couldn't take it.

I ran blindly, not caring where I was going as long as it would allow me piece, calm and safety- all the things that my mother had offered to me before she was taken away.

My foot connected with something sticking up out of the earth, and as I had not been looking where I was going, I crashed to the floor, scraping my knee and arms along a woody, muddy ground.

Crying all the more as I was now in pain, I looked around me to see where I was actually heading and founds that I had instinctively ran into the nearby woody area a couple of streets away from home. I picked myself up off the ground slowly, painfully. I didn't know how far I had run into the wood, but I could tell be the closeness of the trees that it was deeper in to it then I would usually have gone.

Not particularly caring where I ended up, as I was still grief-ridden, I walked forward unsteadily, deeper into the wood. I knew that it was a bad idea, that I was probably going to end up in a bad situation one way or another, that my dad and brother were probably going to be worried sick about me and then kill me when they found me, but my famous stubborn side kicked in and I didn't care. I just wanted some time alone to grieve the passing of my mum.

As I carried on, the clouds that had previously been hanging heavily over my head and rain began to pour furiously down on me, matching my mood. Soon my clothes were pretty- much soaked through and my body was feeling the chill of the cold winter air.

A minute into the downpour, the wood opened up into a small clearing with nothing in it but short grass and tiny, rather pretty flowers that were many different colours. I looked around me, my usually bright emerald eyes now dulled down. They caught the sight of a large, beautiful cherry tree at the end of the clearing; standing out from the others as it was taller and protruding into the glade somewhat more then the surrounding trees. Thinking that it would offer me some shelter from the rain, I moved towards it, my body becoming even more wet (though I don't see how that is possible) as I moved into the empty space.

When I reached the cherry tree, it did indeed offer some slight protection from the rain and chill. Looking at the tree closer; I noticed some knots and sticky-out parts to the tree and I decided to climb it to see if I would be any better protected in the branches. I scrambled up the tree about half-way and found that it did have a couple of well placed branches and a slight groove in the tree that enabled me to sit comfortably and safely, with my back relaxing against the trunk. I settled into the groove and my body felt strangely tired from all the grief and running and pain. I clung onto my bruised and bleeding arms and began to cry again as more memories of my mum came to me. Like the times when she had come with me to this very wood and she had played with me as I climbed and played hide-and-seek. The times when mum and I had baked cookies for dad and Touya. My mind washed over with these thoughts and I tried desperately to get them out. I wanted my mum so much just then and I knew that she would never be near me again.

I stayed like this for around an hour, my body slowly becoming more and more numb. I wondered vaguely if dad and Touya had started looking for me yet, and if my best-friend Tomoyo had got worried about me as well. I felt really guilty and I was also starting to feel a little scared as I was here by myself, but then my tiredness overtook every other part of me, and I felt myself fall into a much needed, yet uncomfortable sleep.

**(Its REALLY short I know, and there is more to it, but I just wanted to know what people thought about it so far before I carried on with it more and thought that that would be a good place to stop. I'm sorry.**

**Any comments or flames etc are welcomed, so REVIEW PLEASE :D x)**


End file.
